Neverland
by Queen Stardust
Summary: El dolor al principio fue insoportable, aún más cuando no le dejaron soledad para acabar con su vida. Nadie lo entendía, que no estaba vivo ya. Que aquello que amaba, que aquello que era su todo había desaparecido. OneShoot X-Over


_Disclaimer: el único personaje que me pertenece de esta historia es Heather. El resto se lo debo a JK. Rowling y Bram Stoker. Diría que si estos personajes me pertenecieran esto ocurriría, pero, para ser sinceros eso sería mentir._

_NA: Este relato es algo que no paraba de torturar mi mente. Ha sido inspirado por diferentes motivos y escrito bajo la influencia de tres canciones: Breath of Life de Florence and The Machine, Broken de Seether feat. Amy Lee y, para mí la más importante, Forever and One de Helloween, sería interesante leerlo escuchando, en ese orden, las canciones. Si tuviera que dedicar este relato a alguien corpóreo sería a mi pequeña Lolita, por simplemente ser ella, y al Lemur, que me recomendó las dos últimas canciones. Pero, este relato va dedicado a dos entes, a los dos personajes protagonistas. Por ellos espero que disfrutéis de esta agridulce paranoia. _

La odiaba. Llevaba nueve meses haciéndolo y eso no iba a cambiar. Odiaba como había sido tan insensata, odiaba como se había dejado caer, odiaba como ella misma le había apartado de su lado. A ella y a su bebé. ¿Y ahora qué hacía él? Odiar. Odiar a los vampiros, a las mujeres, odiar su vida, odiarlo todo. Aquella noche de enero lo había perdido todo y ahora no tenía nada. Él, demasiado ocupado en estar enfadado por algo que ni siquiera recordaba pero que él creyó importante. Ella, descuidada y con todas aquellas emociones que le colapsaban, sumida en la nostalgia regresó a su castillo. Solo quería ver a su familia de nuevo, solo quería dejar de sentirse sola. Le necesitaba a él y no estaba a su lado, lo entendía así que había ido a buscar compañía, distracción. Pero en su necesidad de buscar un rato lejos de ese sentimiento impotente de abandono, olvidó protegerse. A ella y a su bebé.

Entró al castillo y solo su presencia hizo falta para alertar al que había sido su señor. No le dio tiempo a darse cuenta cuando él estaba frente a ella. Una mirada de horror, asco y sumo desprecio y Marishka tembló llevando sus manos a su vientre. No sabía si gritar, si echar a correr o suplicar. Pero veía en Vlad la decisión, la decisión ante la muerte, la decisión con la rabia y el odio. Ella se atrevía a ir allí, a su castillo, mostrando esa monstruosa barriga de embarazada, demostrándole su traición con tal descaro.

-Por favor…-ni gritar ni correr la salvarían, solo la quedaba suplicar. Sus manos apretaban su vientre, sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer en un simple pestañeo.

Vlad se encolerizó. La rabia y el odio nublaron su mente. ¡Él la había creado! ¡Él la había dado la vida! Y esa maldita zorra solo le traicionaba una y otra vez. ¡Él fue incapaz de darle hijos! Y ahora la puta que le había pertenecido se regodeaba de su embarazo, fruto de su segunda traición, frente a él. Un movimiento y le atestó el primer golpe en el rostro. Fuerte, con toda su rabia, unido a un grito colérico. Las lágrimas de ella cayeron, se aovilló tras gritar por favor e intentó proteger su vientre con su cuerpo. El segundo golpe fue en su nuca. El desgarrado sonido de dolor alertó a Verona. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pie de la escalera. Gritó el nombre de su hermana, intentó parar a su señor y consiguió un golpe en la cabeza tras ser lanzada contra la pared. Vlad continuó, utilizando toda la fuerza sobrenatural que el mismo demonio sacado de las entrañas del infierno le había dado. Uno, otro y otro, sacándole lamentos y gritos de dolor cada vez más fuertes a esa puta. Pero no conseguía darle a su vientre, la zorra se revolvía le protegía. Verona lo intentó parar una segunda vez, esta vez fue despedida hacia la lámpara de araña que tras el golpe dejó cristales por el suelo. Verona se levantó impotente, llorando y gritando que parara, que la dejara marchar o se saciara con ella de esa necesidad de sangre y destrucción. No podía contra él y tampoco quería dejar a Marishka sola. Pero necesitaba ayuda, Aleera y el lobo andaban en el bosque. Corrió hacia él como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

Para cuando volvió, con Aleera y Velcan, todo estaba perdido. Vlad observaba la macabra escena desde las escaleras, manchado de sangre, mirando con el rostro inexpresivo, con los ojos vacíos de todo que no fuera muerte. El cuerpo de Marishka yacía inerte y destrozado en el suelo. La sangre negra y espesa lo inundaba todo, el vientre desgarrado dejaba ver una escena aún más dolorosa y macabra. Automáticamente Aleera y Verona sujetaron a Velcan. El grito, parecido a un aullido, de lamento y dolor desgarrado sonó por todo el bosque. Ambas lloraban, pero no querían ver más muerte, no esa tarde. Pues sabían, los tres lo sabían, que tras Velcan irían las dos. Y la muerte, la muerte es algo que aterraba a todos los Draculia. Vlad se levantó, sin observarlos, sin decir nada, solo mirando el cuerpo inerte por última vez. Giró su cuerpo, subió por las escaleras y sin observarles habló con tono carente de emoción.

-Limpiadlo.

Verona y Aleera, sin soltar a Velcan, le miraron y convencieron de que primero, primero era aquel cuerpo. Velcan no dejó que ellas lo tocaran, ellas tampoco podían verlo. Aleera subió al cuarto de su hermana, recogiendo las pocas cosas que ella aun guardaba en el castillo. Verona desapareció en el bosque. El lobo, tras llorar sobre el cuerpo destrozado, recogió todo aquello.

Albus nunca vio cuan destrozado estaba su cuerpo, no le dejaron. Tampoco le dejaron pisar el castillo para recibir su muerte. Simplemente le entregaron sus cosas, cosas que no le harían la pérdida llevadera y le escoltaron hasta Inglaterra, frente a sus padres. Desde entonces no volvió a saber más de las hermanas Draculia, ni siquiera de Velcan Valerius.

El dolor al principio fue insoportable, aún más cuando no le dejaron soledad para acabar con su vida. Nadie lo entendía, que no estaba vivo ya. Que aquello que amaba, que aquello que era su todo había desaparecido. Él, él solo era un cuerpo, un cuerpo roto. Seguía respirando, seguía irradiando calor y los pedazos de su destrozado corazón continuaban latiendo. Pero no había vida en sus ojos, ni en sus gestos, era un autómata. Un autómata que poco a poco se fue consumiendo en la oscuridad de su cabeza, en su soledad.

Esa noche volvió a despertar de aquella deliciosa pesadilla tan parecida a las otras. Siempre eran igual, estaba él, estaba ella y el bebé de rostro angelical. Los veía, en el otro lado de la sala, los veía y veía como le sonreían con labios y mirada. Pero no los alcanzaba, jamás los alcanzaba por mucho que moviera sus piernas o alargara sus manos. Otras veces la pesadilla era más cruel, los abrazaba, los besaba, los tenía en sus brazos y entonces, despertaba a la horrible realidad. Sudoroso, agitado, miró el reloj: las 12 del mediodía. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado a dormir de madrugada y despertar temprano. Pocas horas de sueño, muchas ojeras. Se levantó, estaba harto, estaba agobiado, aquellas cuatro paredes le estaban asfixiando. Sin molestarse si quiera en pasar la mano por su pelo se apareció, no supo bien donde hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la brillante luz del sol, de la cual se tapó con el brazo. Estaba en pleno Londres, en el más turístico y entre el gentío vislumbró un cartel de una cafetería que le parecía familiar. Y lo era, hacía demasiado tiempo ya que ahí había hecho estallar una cafetera a un camarero que se pasaba de listo. Como el autómata en el que se había convertido entró en la cafetería sentándose en la barra pidió un café después de que una camarera le preguntara tres veces. Él miraba un hueco en una mesa, con la mirada perdida, podía verla, su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos felinos…. Como la odiaba. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso?

La camarera volvió con el café y se le quedó mirando. Era un hombre guapo y joven, aunque su aspecto en esos momentos no era el mejor. Barba descuidada de varios días, ojeras enormes, pelo despeinado, camiseta con un par de manchas, y mirada profundamente triste, verde y dolorosa. El corazón se encogía al ver tanto dolor en unos ojos tan jóvenes.

-Dis… Disculpa-titubeó la chica, no estaba segura de que fuera oída, o de la reacción del chico, pero se envalentonó-¿Te encuentras bien?-pestañeó mirándole, no quería parecer descarada pero, pese a que su corazón seguía encogido, tampoco podía apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Albus reaccionó y se giró. Antes no había puesto atención a la camarera, es más, creía que había sido un hombre el que le había atendido, no había notado su presencia. Pero ahora si la miró y la observó detenidamente. Tenía el pelo liso, negro, muy negro y recogido en una larga coleta; sus ojos eran marrones, marrones simples, marrones opacos, sin ninguna forma especial; además era alta, bastante, casi podía asegurar que le podría sacar un par de centímetros. Le miraba con un deje preocupado, más bien, como capturada por algo en sus ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada. No se parecía a ella, lejos, lejísimos estaba de hacerlo. No era fea, era… Simple.

-No-le contestó atrayendo el café para sí con un tono sombrío e impersonal, pero a la vez, totalmente profundo-Dudo que logre estarlo algún día.

-Eso está bien. La duda no es una afirmación así que aún hay esperanza-su tono de voz no era musical, ni femenino, tampoco era chillón. Volvía a ser simple. Le dedicó una sonrisa, una sincera pero no radiante.

El joven mago entonces hizo una mueca, una extraña que parecía indescriptible pero que, sin duda, había sido un amago de sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste y amarga, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La primera sonrisa después de tanto llanto.

Con los años Albus descubrió que Heather no era tan simple como él había pensado en su primer momento. Su belleza estaba escondida entre sus pequeños detalles diarios, como cuando se mordía la lengua al concentrarse o reía hasta llorar al acordarse de algo que, debido a la escandalosa risa, era imposible explicar. Había aprendido a dejar de compararla con el amor de su vida. Y la quería, claro que lo hacía, pese a que ese amor no tuviera aquella pasión e intensidad del pasado. Volvió a creer en el caprichoso destino que le había regalado a Heather cuando todo era dolor, no había conseguido que el corazón dejara de sangrar pero sí había recuperado casi la totalidad de sus trozos. Le debía agradecer a Heather todo, debía cuidarla y amarla como se merecía. Pues ahora, al menos, sus sonrisas no parecían muecas.


End file.
